Are They Friends Now, Or Something?
by Laine The Great
Summary: A adventure and a twist of fate brings six people closer then they ever thought they'd be.


((Disclaimer: From the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling...I only wish I'd thought of it first.))  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley stood infront of Hermione Granger. 'Hello's were exchanged, the good-natured smiles were given, and Ginny walked ahead to her dormitory.  
  
"Hmm.." She thought, surveying herself in her mirror. She wasn't that bad looking. Why wouldn't anyone notice her?  
  
Hermione didn't realise how lucky she had it, all the boys fancied her. Ten boys to count. But she was always complaining about how bad she looked, about how droopy she seemed. The truth was that Hermione was developing faster then Ginny, and why shouldn't she be?  
  
A whole year was a long time.  
  
When Hermione was one year old, she hadn't been born yet. If you looked at it that way, it was quiet realistic that Hermione was already showing signs of womanhood.  
  
But it just wasn't fair.  
  
Sure, her and Harry were going out now. It didn't make a difference, though.  
  
He had liked Hermione before he had realised her to be anything other than Ron's little sister. So why shouldn't she be jealous?  
  
She picked up her bag, and jogged down stairs. She accidently bumped into her brother, George.  
  
"Oh, sorry George." She smiled at him, the smile that she knew made everyone's heart break if she did it correctly.  
  
"Quiet alright, Ginny." He grinned, then continued to where ever it was he was going.  
  
  
  
George was a quiet boy by nature. He would've much rather been studying, chuckling at his brother's antics from time to time.  
  
But, no.  
  
Since Fred was his twin, everyone assumed they were exactly the same, in every way. Right down to the yelling, the tricks. He wanted a respectable job at the ministry, to help out his family. He knew, somewhere, that his mother was right when she said "You'd make more money in the ministry, you know."  
  
But, since he had been labeled ever since his brother had trampled out of his crib and persauded him to do the same. He had to follow in his brother's footsteps now. He absolutely had to.  
  
On his way to class, he saw Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst talking to eachother, carelessly.  
  
He grinned. At least their every move wasn't watched.  
  
  
  
Terry Boot believed that the Gryffindors were the friendly enimies. They were on safe grounds with eachother, but they knew that they both detested one another. It was fact.  
  
Simple fact.  
  
The girl that stood before him was taller than him, wore glasses and robes that were to big for her. He smiled lightly, listening as she complained about her mouse-brown hair. These were the public complaints that she gave to him. He had caught her in a storm of tears once in her dormitory. She tried to cover it up, but he had at last got the truth from her.  
  
She was completely and selfishly focused on getting a tad bit of fame for herself and her house, a bit of glory. Atleast, that what it would've sounded like to any old outsider. But to him, it totaled up. He hoped to be a famous scientist. He had been brought up a muggle until his father had finally admitted to being a wizard. That had been the proudest time of his life. Proud times were rare at his house, they were facing finacial turbulance. All he could do was hold on and hope it was over soon, because they just scrapped by with paying for school.  
  
  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst thought herself to be ugly. This was a problem, since she wanted to be famous when she grew older. She didn't care how, she just wanted it.  
  
Perhaps she would buy a star.  
  
Terry had told her about this. In the muggle world, you can buy a star and name it after you. Heck, if you really wanted to and had enough money, you could buy a whole group of stars.  
  
If she had enough money, she would've bought the dog star, Sirius. She liked the name of it, and she could imagine the large form of a dog in the sky, smiling down on her. She was, as her friend had once told her, "Completely and selfishly focused on your dream to be known through out the galaxy."  
  
This was true, she knew, but she didn't really care. She wanted to prove herself, to step out of Gryffindor's shadow.  
  
"I'm sorry, Terry. I really have to go check on the birds before class starts." These birds, in question, were the ones that she had found outside. A group of Slytherins were near by, so she took them, not wanting the cute baby bluebirds to face them alone. She clutched her books to her chest, and ran out of the hall way. On her way, she knocked Draco down.  
  
"Hey, watch were your going, Birdsnest!" He was obviously refering to her hair.  
  
  
  
Draco always had an insult or two to throw out. It had become a second nature. Hurt them, they won't hurt you.  
  
That's what his father had taught him. That was the Malfoy way. The Malfoy honor.  
  
And the perks just kept on coming.  
  
Everyone hated him, everyone despised him, absolutely no question about it. He got up, brushed himself off, and watched the fuzzy-haired girl's retreat. People always seemed to be running from him or at him. A sigh was given as he got up silently. Everyone looked around at him.  
  
"Can't I sigh?! Go back to what you were doing, you bloody ogres!"  
  
That was a new one. Now no one wanted to give him their glance. He didn't really care; it was all the same to him. He replaced his smirk, and got up, struting his way to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Blaise Zambini caught his eye, and he went over.  
  
"Hello, Draco." She whispered. He nodded slightly.  
  
  
  
"Well, bully that. He just nodded." Blaise thought. She smirked at him.  
  
"How've you been?" He simply nodded again. This was getting her annoyed. Sure, they'd been friends since forever, but he never wanted to talk to her anymore. This put her down slightly. It wasn't like she liked him or anything, he was a brother to her. They helped eachother out.  
  
"Stop with the fucking nodding, and answer me, dammit."  
  
He seemed surprised by her foul language. Then he smirked.  
  
"Okay, All-Mighty Blaise. Hello. I've been good." Her smirk came back quicker then anything. Good, he was back to normal. Lately, he'd been yelling at her and other people randomly. This was another thing that put her down, and her soothing words never seem to help any. He was just crazy. Then again, so was she. She couldn't take the dirty looks, she knew that he couldn't, either. They were a minority, though. Everyone else seemed to love the attention. But the attention was foul, they didn't realise this. The other Slytherins were dumb, more or less. Their heads were empty. But, that's enough of that.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed." She announced to him. He nodded, smirking. She didn't get annoyed this time, she simply went up stairs to fall asleep in her dormitory.  
  
All these people had no idea how much they had in common. But, soon, extremely soon, they would find out. On the first great adventure that didn't involve Harry Potter in Hogwarts history, they would become friends. 


End file.
